Vehicle bumper assemblies are typically provided to provide a barrier for the hood, trunk and grille of a vehicle. Bumper assemblies often include a bumper reinforcement beam and a bumper fascia on a face surface of the bumper reinforcement beam to provide an aesthetically pleasing outer covering for the bumper reinforcement beam. The bumper assemblies are frequently provided to prevent or reduce damage to the front of the vehicle in low speed collision and provide protection for the high-speed impact absorption structures. The bumper assemblies can also protect the parking lights and headlamps in low-speed impacts. What is desired is a low-speed impact reinforcement member for a front bumper assembly that absorbs impact energy during low-speed impact conditions without altering operation of high-speed impact countermeasures, yet readily deforms during high-speed impact conditions.